Start of Adventure
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: Dimentio713's origin story. This will detail about how he came to be and how he became a Maskwitness Reviewer. How did he come across the Purity Sword? What happened to him to make him now? This will have the answers
1. We Begin

**I decided to retcon Dimentio713's origin story to what you see right now. This all takes place before the Mechamentio arc started to pick up.**

* * *

><p><span>Let me tell you a story, a story about a child who was destined for greatness… The trials in his life was difficult, the people he met helped to become. This child was neither a villain nor was he a hero, he was a simple child who fought for the truth. A child who fought for what was right. Of course, he wasn't REALLY a child, he was actually 13 years old, just now in his teenage years. It all started on an April 18.<span>

A young boy walked in a city, noticeably, the sky was green, and he was Filipino. He had a blue Raccoon Mario t-shirt, a grin on his face, denim pants, oval glasses, and simple running shoes, but that was not his only trait about him, he had a mask on him. The mask was black on one side, and white on the other. It seemed to be grinning with its bright yellow eyes. He also had a watch that told the time, like all watches do and was apparently listening to his iPod.

_**I don't care what you're thinking as you turn to me**_

_**'Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free (set me free)**_

_**I can fight the feelin' to resist it over time**_

_**But when it's just too much to take you sneak up from behind**_

_**Is it me? You say, you're looking for?**_

_**Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for here for**_

_**Heaaay!**_

_**Try to reach inside of me!**_

_**Try to take my energy!**_

_**Let me show you just what I'm made of**_

_**Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me**_

_**Let me show you just what I'm made of now...**_

People looked at him, they all either had a cloak over them, or a mask on their person.

"_As per usual, I made a scene."_ He said to himself, "_Honestly, I'm probably the DUMBEST person I've ever met…" _

He looked at the crowd, embarrassed, "Sorry…" He said, but everybody left, going on with their lives.

He sighed, "_Why'd Dimentio-sensei ask ME of all people to go on a mission, he didn't specify and he DIDN'T make sense…" _The boy's name was Dimentio713, our protagonist, and a deadpan snarker, at least when he was thinking…and a pretty jolly person to be around. I know, he had a bit contradictory personality…but what do you expect when you lived your whole life in a different dimension.

* * *

><p>He was a student of Dimentio-sensei, not really one of the smartest, not the strongest, but he was pretty positive…despite his snarky nature. His sarcasm only came when something stupid happens… Either to himself, or to something happening related to technology. He's what one would call, a bit of a critic. So he walked, he was needed somewhere and gosh darn it, he'll be there! He dashed to where he was needed, where we will go to… Soon.<p>

Now there was another student of Dimentio-sensei who admittedly looked goth and female. Of course, she would've been goth if she had black eye-liner, and pretty much looked like she hated life. Now she didn't hate life persay, she only really, really didn't like one person… Only a bit… His name? Dimentio713. She didn't like how annoying he was, but of course, she couldn't do anything about it. Her name was Dimentia713 and, like Dimentio, she was Filipino, with her black shirt with a Poison Mushroom which showed her midriff (thankfully not much), a pink streak in her hair, an annoyed look on her face, and long pink skirt and she got up. She looked at her mask and sighed as she looked at her left hand, right now it was gloved, now the reason it is gloved was because… Well, you'll find out later! Often times, she didn't have to wear the glove, but today she had to, it was a bit inconvenient, but she didn't let it worry her.

She walked off, looking into the distance when she remembered something important,_"Need __to__ go to Dimentio-sensei's office soon." _She told herself, "_He needs me to go on a mission… When was the last time I went on a mission, I just remember that I failed, no I didn't fail, it was Dimentio713…but he acted pretty cute…" _She then came to realization, "_WHAT THE HECK! WHAT AM I THINKING! …Ay naku…" _Dimentia ran off to go to Dimentio-sensei's building.

* * *

><p>A black-cloaked boy looked around his black hair rustling in the wind, "Alright… Time to go to Master Dimentio's office." He said to himself, "Hey… Will my scene end quickly? Cause I didn't have time to introduce myself…"<p>

A few minutes passed as the boy looked around, "Oh."

He put up his hood, now the boy had his face covered by the cloak with only glasses visible, his hands were covered in black, his name was Fawful212 and he waited for a few minutes, "Is it d-"

* * *

><p>So Fawful212 was interrupted, don't worry, he'll be in the plot more later on…but not right now. Anyways, where were we? Oh yes, where Dimentio713, Dimentia713, and Fawful212 were all headed toward right now. Clearly, we will expect something some forced comedic interactions… What with Dimentia disliking Dimentio, Fawful being a normal kid, and Dimentio snarking…in his head.<p>

Dimentio put on his mask and fire started to appear around him. Inside the fire, there he was…on fire. Yeah, him not burning was kinda a shock…the only thing that wasn't on fire was his mask, the mask's eyes were closed and suddenly it opened. A firey tail appeared behind him and the fire faded away, showing a monkey with a mask…with its tail on fire. Gee, fire seems to be a HUGE theme going for Dimentio713… Anyways, with this form he could run fast… I guess it's because fire equals fast, I'm not sure, but he also had fire abilities…and magic.

"_Yay, I became a freak of nature!" _Dimentio said in his head, _"If I ever start crossdressing... I'll rethink my life."_

Actually, he kind of liked this form, he just didn't enjoy it often. The transformation isn't really fun persay, in fact it was kinda hot there. Let's just say the first time it happened… "_Wait… When WAS the first time it happened?" _Dimentio pondered.

It was clear that Dimentio did not remember much of his childhood… It's not that he was bad at remembering things, but he was, but because it seemed to be a closed-off memory, a memory that could potentially destroy him…or fix him.

So yeah, he just ran… Was he a coward, far from it! In fact, he was reckless...

"MY HOMEWORK!" "MY SPEELN!" "MY KNEE!" "Hello I'm the Nostalgia Crit- WHAT THE HECK!" "I LOVE YOU DIMENTIO!"

"SHUT UP!" Dimentio exclaimed annoyed, "Who the heck are you anyways!" Dimentio said, no doubt confused.

The voice that loved him was silent and Dimentio blinked, "I'm leaving now..." He ran again. So Dimentio watched the area go all around him, loops and turns was in his way, but he didn't care, it was fun! He noticed a sharp turn coming straight at him, he put his hand on the ground started to move his feet...as if he was drifting.

"Kids," Dimentio said, breaking the fourth wall, "Don't try this at home."

He started to run backwards and relax, "Ah, life is good... Life is- Oof!" Dimentio got up and started to dust himself, "Geez, I'm really sor- ...Oh, it's you Dimentia, how's life treating ya?"

_Sonic Generations: Planet Wisp (Modern)_

"I've been better..." Dimentia said, looking at Dimentio, "Until you came along that is."

"Does Little Miss Tsundere have a crush on me?" Dimentio teased the goth-looking girl.

"No." Dimentia said, deadpan, "Look, I wanna go inside. Now."

Dimentio grinned, wanting to be friendly with her, "Dimentia, I know that you have SOME problems, but still, you need to open up!"

"I'll open up when I feel like it." Dimentia retorted, "I need to get into this building, so please leave."

Dimentio started to smirk, "Actually, I need to go inside too!"

"_You know... She's really annoying at times, honestly, I'm just trying to be friends with her."_ Dimentio thought.

"_I can hear you." _Dimentia thought back, _"You forgot I'm psychic."_

"_A Psychic Tsundere." _Dimentio had a smirk on him, "What are ya, goth too?"

"I'm not Goth! I'm just a Psychic Tsundere!" Dimentia exclaimed, now blushing, "...Let's just go inside."

Fawful212 came and looked at the building, "Thank goodness I'm not late..."

* * *

><p>There was a lot of commotion going now. Dimentio looked around, Dimentia walking ahead of him, "Hey, wait up!" the young boy said, "Geez, how annoying..." A figure bumped into him, "Holy pineapple!" He exclaimed.<p>

"My goodness! I'm SO sorry... I'm kinda clumsy." He said, "Name's Fawful212."

"Dimentio713." Dimentio said, "I take it that you're in Master Fawful's section."

"Yup!" His glasses seemed to be sparkling, "I need to get to Master Dimentio's office right now."

"Alright, let's go to Dimentio-sensei then." Dimentio said with a grin, "So why do you cover your face with a hood?"

"..." Fawful was silent.

"Oh..." Dimentio said, looking at his acquaintance, "I take it you don't like talking about it."

"Yeah..." Fawful looked at Dimentio, "Hey, you still have your mask."

Dimentio laughed, "Oh!" He took off the mask, becoming human once more, "So..."

"Huh... You look familiar..." Fawful said, "That face..."

"Really? Well, it doesn't matter right now." Dimentio said, "Let's just go to Dimentio-sensei, shall we?"

Fawful nodded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>Dimentio-sensei started to walk around, his face looking up, <em>"It's been awhile since...HE had my body..."<em> He thought, _"He hasn't shown up for awhile... I hope it stays that way..."_

"DIMENTIO-SENSEI!" Dimentia yelled, "You called?"

Dimentio-sensei smiled, "Good to see you Dimentia. Wait, your partners will be arriving."

"...Would you believe that sensei went off easy on me?" Dimentio's voice said.

"Didn't know he would do that... Master Fawful would be 'Fawful212 you must be having attention with moreness'!"

Dimentia coughed as Fawful and Dimentio looked at her, "Oh! Dimentia713!" Dimentio said, grinning once more, "Didn't expect to see you here!"

"Wait... I have to be with THAT dumbcake!" Dimentia exclaimed.

"Were you referring to me?" Fawful asked her.

"Nah, you're cool." Dimentia said, waving her arm noting that she didn't care about Fawful212, "It's him I'm worried about." She said, pointing at Dimentio.

Dimentio-sensei sighed, "Look you three, I'm sending you on a mission so that you three can get along."

Dimentia sighed, "Really? Great..."

Dimentio-sensei looked at the three, "Listen to me, alright? I really want you to get along. Your mission is this: Meet new people, get along, and more importantly, fight off what ever attempts to harm you or your friends."

Dimentio nodded, "You got it!" Dimentio looked at Dimentia and Fawful, "You guys ready?"

"No." Dimentia deadpanned, "I'm far from that."

"I'll get ready the teleporter." Dimentio-sensei said, "Master Fawful?"

Master Fawful came in, "You had calling of me Dimentio-sensei?"

"Be sure to finish up the project. You three will have to live with each other for awhile."

"Joy..." Dimentia said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>MONTAGE TIME! <strong>

Dimentio was seen eating ice cream and sat down, "Time for some daily reviews of random stuff."

"You review stuff?" Dimentia snarked, "How moronic."

"Oh shut up!" Dimentio retorted, "I'm watching Naruto! ...Clearly orange suited ninjas are the BEST way to be hidden!" He said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Alright..." Fawful was seen screwing something in, "PLEASE WORK!"<p>

It blew up in his face, "...Of all the possible things, this is THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!"

Dimentio looked in the door, "Hey! You have black hair!" He said.

Fawful's glasses looked annoyed as he put his hood back on, "Suddenly, I don't look up to you anymore."

* * *

><p>Dimentia looked at her mask and put it on, pink energy surrounded her and she looked like a ballerina with things that looked like red hairpins. The mask covered her face and she looked around, "Alright..." She focused all her energy into a ball and blew it up, "Looks good." She took off her mask and looked at the glove she currently had on and sighed, "Why do I have this glove?" She asked out loud. She took it off revealing dark energy around a clawed hand... Almost demonic. She put it back on, <em>"Hopefully tomorrow it won't happen again..."<em>

* * *

><p>Dimentia watched Fawful complete a device, "You done?" She asked.<p>

Fawful glasses started to shine once more, "Almost!"

Dimentio entered the room, "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Fawful's completing a device." She said.

"GOT IT!" Fawful's glasses gained a happy look, "YES! YES! YES!"

Dimentio's eyebrow rose, "So what is that?" He asked inquisitively.

"A device I've been working on for awhile. It'll help us know where we are." He said.

"The project has doness!" Master Fawful exclaimed.

"Really! Awesome!" Dimentio's eyes started to sparkle, "Now to go where no man has gone before!"

"_Wow... Dimentio's putting lots of effort into this..." _Dimentia started to smile, _"Guess he isn't as annoying as I thought. So why did I not like him?"_

* * *

><p>Dimentio-sensei looked at the three, "Now then... If you have any problems, be sure to come back here. The only reason we're using this teleporter is because it's frankly more easy that way." Dimentio,<p>

Fawful, and Dimentia were all in a metallic room, "You three ready?"

"One question Dimentio-sensei." Dimentio said, "Where are we going?"

Dimentio-sensei smiled, "Home."

* * *

><p>A pink-haired girl looked up as she walked outside a hotel, "Great... My life couldn't be worse." She had a long sleeved sailor fuku and stockings, "First I get sent to this country, the Philippines, by my mom... Who probably is using the money that I worked HARD for herself. Plus, dad is off somewhere." She screamed to the sky, "COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!"<p>

As soon as she said that, a multi-colored portal appeared before her, showing a young boy with glasses and a Raccon Mario t-shirt, a goth-looking girl, and this Org. XIII reject coming out.

The Org. XIII reject looked at her, "Hi. I'm Fawful212. Our sensei/master wanted us to come to you."

A strange ball came out of the portal, "I'm DAL 9000, your helper!"

"Dimentia... Can you believe that sensei let a robot help us... What if he..." The boy looked somewhat nervous...which was directed to the goth-looking girl.

"Look. He won't, sensei said that he's like a human. We have to help him." The girl said, rolling her eyes.

The pink-haired girl looked at the odd group, "My name's Akira. Akira Kogami. And personally, I REALLY don't want to be a part of your dumb group." She started to walk away...until she realized something, _"I can leech off of them! ...This can help me..." _She turned back around, "I'm really sorry for my grumpy frown! Here! I'll be a part of your group!"

Fawful212 looked at Akira, "Alright. Welcome to the group." He started to shake her hand.

"_...Perfect."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>


	2. Finding the Purity SwordJoining PI

The five were off on their way, Akira looked at DAL, "So... How'd you guys get this thing anyways?"

"Dimentio-sensei and Master Fawful created me!" DAL explained, "I was assigned to them for me to be their first person to meet on this quest. It all started when I met these guys."

**Flashback**

"Home." Dimentia deadpanned, "Where the heck is home!"

"Isn't this home?" Fawful asked.

Dimentio-sensei shook his head, "No. Dimentio and Dimentia are not supposed to be here." Dimentio-sensei explained, "You can choose to stay here though, Fawful."

"We have coming over here to have showing Dimentio713 and team of their friend of newness!" Master Fawful exclaimed, "I HAVE HAPPINESS!"

"Hello, I'm DAL 9000!" An orb said, floating around, "I'm supposed to help you guys out here."

**End Flashback**

"I'm created to protect." DAL explained, "...But I'm getting tired now... When are going to where we'll stay?"

"Don't be such a lazy bum..." Dimentio snarked, he put on his mask, "I'll scout the area." He ran off.

"We have to-" Fawful blinked as Dimentio put on his mask and started to run, "Nevermind..."

Dimentia groaned, "I know where he went." She put on her mask and followed him.

Akira looked shocked, "Did they..." She looked shocked. "How is it?"

"Manipulating the dimensions is easy...but it's magic... I don't HAVE to explain it!" Fawful reasoned.

Akira blinked, _"Suddenly, leeching off them doesn't sound good..."_

* * *

><p>"Darn it Dimentio! Running off!" She looked around and took off her mask, she looked behind her, "What do you want?"<p>

There were a couple of desperate men behind her, her eyebrow rose, "Mind Snap!"

The men fainted and Dimentia sighed, "Alright... Time to chase Dimentio again."

She saw Dimentio in front of an open underground chamber, "Hey Dimentio! What are you doing?"

Dimentio looked at Dimentia, "I need to go here." Dimentio started to walk into the chamber.

"Alright Dimentio, I swear!" She ran into the chamber.

The chamber was filled with torches and there was a pillar in the middle. Dimentio looked at it and touched it and fainted.

"Dimentio!" She exclaimed as she checked him, "You, you idiot." She started to tear up.

_"Where am I?" _Dimentio thought, now in a strange place.

_"Your fate is coming Dimentio. Wield this sword." _A strange purple eye-like being said, a sword appeared in front of Dimentio, it had a blue hilt with various jewels. The blade was simply gray. Nothing to special...if it didn't have a pure aura resonating from it.

_"So...why?" _Dimentio asked the eye, _"Not to mention, who and WHAT are you?"_

_"I'm Dark Eye. Dimentio713, your destiny awaits you. Learn the way with your sword. You will know what to do with it." _Dark Eye said, _"Good luck!"_ Dark Eye started to go, leaving the sword behind

_"Wait!"_ Dimentio yelled, he looked at the sword and grabbed it. He woke up, his head hitting Dimentia's head.

"What the heck!" Dimentia exclaimed, "What's the big idea!"

"Um... Why was your head over me?" Dimentio asked her.

"Oh look!" Dimentia, trying to change the topic, exclaimed, "Some pictures!"

Dimentio, now distracted, and Dimentia, glad that the topic changed, looked at the pictures, "One sec..." Dimentia looked at it, "That's strange..." Dimentia said, pointing to one of the pictures, "Is that you...against you?" Dimentia said, it was true, there was a picture of something that looked like Dimentio fighting a copy of himself.

Dimentio's eyebrow rose, "Huh, that's strange..." He looked around, "Hey! Look at that!" Dimentio pointed to another picture, this time of a spiky-haired person meeting Dimentio, they were both sitting down and there was a line between the two of them.

"That's pretty neat." Dimentia simply said, "Why is that there?"

Dimentia looked at another picture, "And look at that!" Dimentio was seen saving a skunk from a snake, this time he had a two-piece suit and a laser visor, "What in the world is this place?" She asked herself.

"I think that this place is too mysterious...and creepy right now... We should get going." Dimentia noted.

Dimentio got one last look at the chamber and brought out his arm, revealing the sword he saw, "...Purity Sword." Dimentio said to himself.

* * *

><p>"So...how exactly are we gonna get to where Master Fawful wanted us to go?" Fawful asked DAL.<p>

"I really don't know!" Akira exclaimed, _"Must...get...attention..."_

"Get on a plane." DAL said, "Go to South California, and finally check the address which has been installed in me."

"By the way, where the heck are those two?" Akira asked, she looked at a certain area and saw some strange large ant-like figure, "What's that?"

_**Hate... Hate... Hate... Hate...**_

"...Did you guys hear that?" Fawful said, "And see that?" He pointed to the odd thing.

_**Hate. Hate. HATE!**_

The monster charged at Akira and roared. Akira screamed, the monster was inches away before Dimentio appeared, sword in hand. The monster noticed Dimentio and tried to claw at the boy, but Dimentio sliced it in half in retaliation. The monster disappeared in a green mist.

"What." Akira said

"Just." Fawful's glasses looked confused.

"Happened?" DAL said, looking over to where the monster was.

"I just attacked that that monster!" Dimentio said, "It was trying to save you Akira!"

"Can I just know what the heck just tried to kill me?" Akira complained, "Seriously those things looked FREAKY!"

_"And now we see your true colors, Ms. Kogami." _Dimentio snarked, "No idea. If were to guess, probably some random monster."

"Actually," DAL started to explain, "They are called NoThings."

"Sounds dumb." Akira commented, "What do they do?"

"They want to take emotions away from the worlds...but it seems that they have been resting for a couple of centuries. Especially their master." DAL explained, "They only wake up when this item called 'The Purity Sword' is removed from its resting place."

Dimentio and Dimentia started to sweat, "Does it...look like this?" Dimentio said as he summoned the Purity Sword.

DAL nodded, "Yup!" There was a brief silence until DAL looked at Dimentio, "...You brought the NoThings back?"

Fawful and Dimentia collectively faceplammed, "We. Are. Screwed." Fawful plainly said.

"Actually, as long as Dimentio holds the sword, their master will never awaken...and they won't attack much, oddly enough." DAL said.

"I got this thing that said my fate is coming soon, my sword is both a savior and a curse... Can this day get ANY worse?" Dimentio looked at Dimentia and said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "And no comments from the peanut gallery."

"...Should we just go now?" DAL asked.

"Let's." Dimentia said.

* * *

><p>So the group traveled to the United States, all the way to South California. Of course the plane ride was boring, but there was something big that Dimentio found out… He went to sleep and had vision.<p>

Dimentio was in the middle of a field, he looked around and saw some NoThings. They were surrounding a man, Dimentio ran over to the man. He attacked the NoThings, he heard two words. One from the white ants and the other from the more mushroomy one with blood dripping from it.

_**Hate... Abuse... Hate... Abuse...**_

The words got louder...and louder...and louder. Dimentio attempted to slice at them. They fought back.

Dimentio fell and looked at who the NoThings were attacking. He had spiky red hair and a black shirt with an apparently ninja headband.

_"Who are you?"_ the ninja asked.

Dimentio suddenly woke up with a start, "Okay..."

**"Sorry passengers, we are landing in Indiana for more fuel, please wait...or you can leave the plane whatever floats your boat. I don't care."**

_"Worst pilot ever." _Dimentio thought.

_"I concur." _Dimentia examined.

Dimentio, against his better judgement, decided to walk outside and look around. He kept walking around and found himself in a field.

_"Wait... My dream!"_

Dimentia ran to where Dimentio ran, _"MORON!" _She exclaimed in her head, "Why did he decide to stupidly explore!"

Dimentio was in the same place as his dream. There was the same person there too...but there was a significant difference, the guy was actually fighting the NoThings...with some weird wheel-like object. Dimentio blinked. The person looked over to Dimentio, "Hey! Can you help me?"

Dimentio looked at the red-headed teen with the strange ninja headband, "...Okay." Dimentio summoned his sword and sliced through the NoThings like cheese.

The teenager looked at Dimentio, "Thanks." He said, "Name's Lunatic121."

Dimentio blinked, "What type of name is Lunatic121?"

"It means that 120 Lunatics came before me." He said, from Dimentio's point of view, Lunatic was an interesting character... Maybe he knew more about this world more than Dimentio.

"Well, see ya." Lunatic left, picking up his weapon.

"Wait!" Dimentio exclaimed, "What is that?" He pointed at the wheel-like objects.

"Chakrams..."

_"Chakrams?" _Dimentio smiled, "I'm Dimentio713... Are you..."

_"Ask him if he ccould give us a job." _Dimentia said in Dimentio's head.

Dimentio blinked, _"Um... Are you in my head?" _

"_JUST DO IT!" _

Dimentio looked at Lunatic121, "Um... Can you give us a job?"

Lunatic grinned as he realized something. This young boy is a possibility to put under him! Use this child for his own plans! He smiled, "Yes."

Dimentio gave Looney a smile, happy that he made a friend. _"Wow... This guy seems nice. I'll do my best to help him out no matter what! Why? He's my friend and friends are next to each other no matter what." _

So Dimentio gave Lunatic a phone number and apparently he had become a member of "Planet Insania." He looked at Lunatic and gave him a smile. A warm, welcoming smile that a friend would give to a friend. Lunatic gave Dimentio not a smile, but a smirk as if he was fooling a young boy into doing something. He was naïve, now that Dimentio was under his command, now he could ask him to do anything... That would be a great plan.

Would Dimentio be that dumb to fall for Lunatic's plan? No. Dimentio looked at Lunatic's smirk and nodded, walking away. He looked at Dimentia.

"...He's planning something." Dimentia noted, "You're probably gonna be under him now."

Dimentio gave Dimentia a little smirk, "You think I don't know that? I consider him a friend... I hope will see me as a friend too." Dimentio looked at Dimentia, "Of course, you don't like me..."

Dimentia glared at Dimentio with a pretty mad look, "Oh? That's not very nice!"

Dimentio laughed, "I'm kidding! ...Do you consider me a friend?"

Dimentia looked away, silence filling the air, "...I don't know." She said, walking away, "Maybe, maybe not."

* * *

><p>Dimentio came back on the plane with Dimentia. The rest of the flight was uneventful, no dreams, nothing but a movie. The movie was pretty dull too. The plane landed in California after a couple of hours and Dimentio got up from his seat.<p>

"_No matter what happens, I'll be strong. I'm not sure what's in store for me here but who cares? I'll continue living, learning, knowing. I'm gonna probably meet new people, maybe help them. Only God knows." _These were his thoughts as he exited the airport and came to the house.

Dimentia looked at the house from outside _"...It's calm. Fine. Good. Not that bad. Hopefully my life will be better now..."_

Fawful looked at Akira, _"...She's so pretty... I mean, she looks nice..."_

Akira saw Fawful staring at her, _"...What a lazy kid. Well, I guess this is my new life from now on. I highly doubt they'll be like Shiraishi." _She looked away from him, _"What a moron."_

DAL looked at the four teenagers, "LET'S GO!" And so they went inside. Wait, you're asking how they got her. DAL could transform into a car. The car ride wasn't amazing. It was boring. Happy now? Okay, bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 end.<strong>

**I'm not sure about how good this chapter went. Well, I'm still starting out though so yeah... Maybe it'll be better later on... I hope so. Anyways, Planet Insania members will make appearances in this, but it won't be major...  
><strong>


	3. The Journey Begins

**Start of chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step.<strong>" - <strong>Lao Tzu

* * *

><p>Dimentio looked at the house, it wasn't fancy or was it a dirty-hovel. It was calm, serene, it was somewhat big and enjoyable.<p>

_Super Paper Mario: Flipside._

They took in the peacefulness of it...at least until Akira said,"It's empty." Thus ruining the experience for everyone.

Fawful sighed, "Well, it's time to furnish the place. Somehow." He looked at DAL, "Anyways, I'll need your operation manual..."

DAL floated over, "One sec. Follow me!" There was a door in a small hallway and they entered it. There was a complicated room full of technology, chrome-lining, there were neon lines and a HUGE computer and right next to it, there was a hole for a ball, "Okay, I put myself here..." DAL plugged himself inside and entered within it. The screen flickered and DAL appeared, "Okay, I'll open the operation manual and also buy some furniture."

"Okay." Dimentia said, leaning on a wall, "Anyways, did you guys bring anything with you?"

Dimentio started to laugh nervously, "Mainly my iPod."

Dimentia only looked at Dimentio and she glared at the boy, he chuckled nervously. Dimentia only gave him a smirk and said, "You better work harder next time!" She said,

"Oh? No Mind Snap?" Dimentio asked Dimentia, his smirk appearing again.

"Unless you're asking for it!" Dimentia retorted, "Honestly... Anyways, I brought my clothes, I bet Mr. iPod here didn't bring anything!"

"HEY! Sensei's gonna get my stuff really soon!" Dimentio told Dimentia while Dimentia looked at Dimentio once more.

"Procrastinator!" She said as she hit Dimentio713 on the head...with a blender. Akira looked at the blender.

"I think we can use that." Akira noted.

Dimentia nodded, "First, I gotta check if there's any blood on it..." As she looked at the blender, it wasn't dented nor was there any problems with them.

"It's good." Dimentia said.

Dimentio rubbed his head, "That's really rude."

Dimentia smirked, "And I should care... Why?"

Dimentio sighed, "So DAL, what do we do?"

DAL got the operation manual out, "Okay, to operate me, you need to type these things." A book shot out and landed at Dimentio's feet.

Dimentio picked it up and his eyes widened, "Geez, this will take awhile!"

Fawful looked at the book, "Don't worry." He took the book from Dimentio, "I got this." His glasses looked respectful to Dimentio.

Dimentio nodded as he walked to the backyard, shall we follow him?

* * *

><p><em>Puella Magi Madoka Magica -In the Afternoon<em>

Dimentio leaned against the wall as he looked the backyard. He was immersed in his own thoughts. _Dimentio-sensei knew that we'd be here. He told us to go here anyways. But still... _Dimentio summoned the Purity Sword.

_The Purity Sword. Dark Eye. My fate. _Dimentio sighed as he smacked the wall, _What the heck is going ON! _

"_Hey, you okay?"_ Dimentio looked at Dimentia, who just entered the backyard

"You seem to be VERY concerned about me," Dimentio said with a bow.

Dimentia quickly blushed, "Well... It's not like I LIKE you or anything!" She said to herself.

"Ah, the average response of the Tsundere." Dimentio said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Dimentia said, out right annoyed. She pointed at the boy, "Why should you care!?"

"Hey, I'm just curious!" Dimentio explained.

"And I'm curious why you're acting so weird. The Dimentio713 I know likes being a weirdo!" Dimentia said annoyed.

Dimentio nodded, "Just let me think in peace."

Dimentia sighed, "Listen up!" She pointed at Dimentio, "As soon I find out what's your beef, I assure you, I'll be there and I'll tell Fawful212 and Akira!"

"That's nice," Dimentio leaned against a wall, "Have fun with that." He said that with an aloof manner.

Dimentia growled, "I'll find you out!" Dimentia walked into the house.

Dimentio sighed, _Finally, she's gone. At least I'm safe in my thoughts. _

"_Fine, I'll stop listening." _Dimentia said Dimentio's head.

"_Thank you." _Dimentio closed his eyes as he started to doze off. Doze off...into a nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Puella Magi Madoka Magica – Gradus Prohibitus<em>

Dimentio was falling. Falling. Falling. Weakness. Growing weak.

Just who was he? What was his purpose in life?

Symbols started to fly at him. Masks, fingers, swords. Those were but three of the symbols he saw. They seemed to call him out for nothing. But they called him out for something too. A sword symbol pierced him in the stomach and tackled him into the ground and he struggled to get up, but to no avail. He was lying flat on his back, symbols, chaos.

The symbols became the letters of the English alphabet. They said words. He caught some words. They said

**WEAKLING.**

**FoOl**

Only those words. He only saw those words. He then saw images. Images he could have sword he sword he has seen before.

**A girl, clothed in purple dress and with a crown on her head...smiled. Her smile. It wasn't pleasing, but sadistic.**

**A black-haired boy ran. His sword held up high. Ready to kill.**

**Another boy, with red eyes. He walked as he held his hand out. Pleading that somebody should grab it. **

Dimentio pulled the sword out and he started to run. The letters became symbols and chased Dimentio.

Dimentio ran for his life. Fear. Complete fear. He saw himself within the distance, he ran to him. The other Dimentio turned around and stabbed Dimentio in the stomach. Dimentio was flung back, past the symbols. He saw the boy with red eyes, running toward Dimentio, his arm stretched out. Dimentio struggled to grab it, but he couldn't fight.

His glasses started to break and Dimentio started to break. The red-eyed boy seemed so far. So far...

_So far..._

* * *

><p>Dimentio's eyes shot open as it looked up, it was nighttime. He found a blanket on him, he looked to his left. Dimentia713 was sleeping with a smirk on her face.<p>

_Puella Magi Madoka Magica – Compassion_

Dimentio laughed, "You certainly are a Tsundere. You're acting very deredere to me now." He smiled as he looked up.

It was a not so starry sky. Despite that, it was so peaceful. Dimentio smiled at it as he got up and put the blanket on Dimentia.

"You kinda act weird, but nobody's gonna beat me!" Dimentio said as he lifted up Dimentia, bridal-style.

_Dimentia looks so beautiful asleep. _Dimentio thought. He entered the house as he saw there was nothing, except Fawful and Akira were both sleeping in sleeping bags!

Now he was in trouble. Dimentia was, admittedly, really heavy. Dimentio struggled to hold Dimentia up. With such a blank room, there was no way to have Dimentia sleep peacefully.

And that is when Dimentia started to yawn, her arms stretched and hit Dimentio square in the jaw and knocked the poor boy out. He fell to the ground, his arms still curled.

It was an interesting scene to say the least.

* * *

><p>Now then, you may be interested in what Akira and Fawful were doing during Dimentio's nightmare. Well, let's go back in time! After all, I'm the narrator for this story.<p>

Fawful was sitting Indian-style and was reading DAL's Operation Manual. It was actually simple...to him, but there were enough shortcuts to get everybody to be able to use DAL. He looked up from his book as Akira sat down, clearly bored.

"Hey, Akira!" Fawful exclaimed.

Akira looked at Fawful, "Yo."

"Mind typing {u4tfsf5off54}?" He asked Akira.

Akira gave Fawful a look. A kind of...dirty look, but she typed the phrase in.

"Thanks!" Fawful exclaimed as he tossed away the book, "That should let the voice commands in!" He gave Akira a happy look on his glasses as he walked off.

"Hey I have a question." Akira said as Fawful turned around, "Why do you have that cloak covering you?"

Fawful stopped in his tracks and started to shake, "...I'm gonna tell you." He walked away as Akira punched Fawful in the back.

"Why not now!" Akira exclaimed, "Seesh, it's like you want to avoid removing that cloak at all costs and I've only just met you!"

Fawful looked at Akira, "DAL."

"Yes?"

"Action 102A." Fawful said in a harsh tone.

"Action 10-what?" Akira said in a confused tone.

"Implementing Action 102A. Non-lethal knock out gas on. Contain in DAL 9000 control room," DAL said.

"What!"

Fawful walked out the control room as Akira started to feel tired. He quickly put on a mask.

"Ah geez..." Akira started to stumble around, but she saw Fawful's glasses looking at her. With the last remaining strength she had left, she tackled Fawful212 down.

"Don't!" Fawful said, his voice muffled.

"I...wi..." Akira said before she fainted due to the gas.

Fawful sighed as he got up, "Sorry about that..." He said, muffled voice and all, "I can't let anybody know my face. DAL, disperse the gas..."

DAL nodded and the air in the room was purified.

"Let me tell you a story..." Fawful started to say.

* * *

><p><em>There was a young boy and he had two other good friends. They grew up together...They were sent on a mission from their teacher. You see there was a demon who could have risen if there was nobody to stop it.<em>

…

* * *

><p>Akira woke up as she saw Fawful looking at her with the glasses.<p>

"...I can't believe you! I should break those glasses!"

"These are all I have left..." He said, "Get to know me better, that's the only time I'll remove my cloak."

Akira looked at Fawful with a stern glance, "Whatever. I mean, it's not like it matters to me. I was just curious!" She walked away.

Fawful went into the shadows and sighed, "I'm a monster..." He said as he removed his hood. His face was concealed in the shadows.

* * *

><p>At another place and time, like a couple of hours later, there was a person... He looked a lot like Dimentio713. However, he had red pupils and his whites...black.<p>

"...Again... Why again?" He stumbled around an area and bumped into somebody.

"Watch where you're going!" A particularly violent person said. With black hair, red eyes, and a DC t-shirt, he interestingly seemed to be in a hurry.

"...I'm sorry..." The man who looked like Dimentio said.

"Hm, I was sent here by the Council of Dignified Vampires..." He said growling, "And I find out there's another version of...HIM!" He yelled very loudly.

The Dimentio713-lookalike turned around to see... Karitoho-Iron.

"You're talking loudly..." He said in soft tone.

"I should just kill you right now...but I don't care. I want to take care of HIM!" Iron exclaimed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I have a reason!" Iron said, "I was created to DESTROY him! You don't even know who he is, do you!"

"...I know much more than you know..."

"Whatever!" Iron left.

"...Iron..." He said softly.

* * *

><p>During that time, Dimentia713 was currently taking a shower when she decided to read her fellow residents of the house they were living in.<p>

_Fawful212 seems to be hiding something... Hard to read his mind..._

_Akira seems to be very ticked off...but she always is like that..._

_Dimentio713...is outside...and he seems to be having a..._

She was quickly launched out of Dimentio713's mind.

"What the heck!" She said outloud. Getting her clothes on quickly, she ran outside to see Dimentio713 shaking and shivering.

"You poor thing..." She said, smirking at the sleeping figure of the young boy, "...You're feeling awful, aren't you?" She said.

"I can read dreams, but that's something else..." She said, "I only got the feeling of that nightmare."

"Here." She put a blanket over him, "I'll be fine." She said smiling at the sleeping boy. She started to yawn, "Geez, it's almost sunset." She said to herself.

"And I haven't...gotten...any...sleep..." She closed her eyes and started to doze off to sleep. Satisfied in the happiness of this boy she's just met. Maybe. She felt like she should know who he was.

"_Maybe I'm just cruel to you because...I love you."_

No doubt these characters had many trials in front of them. Despite all of that, their future looked bright! Ready to take on any cruelty that comes to them.

Of course... Nobody knows...

Perhaps that young boy might meet somebody who will bring him lots of pain...

Perhaps that young girl is going through some problems... Especially concerning her hand.

No matter what.

…

…

**Next Chapter: We Found A Moron!**


End file.
